Starting Over
by uhhhhwellll
Summary: Lily and James decide to start fresh after James claims to have completely gotten over his feelings for Lily. Only problem? He hasn't. Goes from the start of 6th year to when James and Lily finally get together. R&R?


_Hey everyone! So this is my first fanfic... tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: __Everything_ _belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings  
**

"Well if you want to so bad then why haven't you?" Lily finally interrupted after probably 90 minutes of Molly rambling on and on. Okay so it was really more like 6 minutes, but who's counting? It felt like they'd been on the train for a while.

"God Lily! It's not that simple," she rolls her eyes. "Come on guys, back me up," she gestures towards the other three girls in the compartment, Sophia, Evie, and Scarlett.

Evie bent down and started ruffling through the bag at her feet. She grabbed something and threw it across the compartment where it landed neatly in Molly's lap. "I gotta agree with Lily on this one. It kind of is that simple hon."

Molly looked down and laughed when she realized what it was that Evie had thrown at her. Scarlett and Lily joined in as well. Evie started giggling too when she noticed that not only had Sophia not joined in the laughter but she was now looking away blushing.

"What's the matter Soph? We're gonna be starting our sixth year here and you still haven't seen a condom?" still laughing, Evie reached into her bag, extracted another one, and proceeded to wave it in front of Sophia's now thoroughly red face.

Frowning, Lily snatched the condom out of Evie's hand and said, "Honestly Evie, how many of these do you carry around with you?"

In answer to this question, Scarlett picked up Evie's bag and placed it on her lap. "One...two three four...five. Merlin! What are you planning on _doing_ later Eve?" -"You mean _who_ is she planning on doing!" Molly inserted with a giggle. -"Got a secret boyfriend that you didn't tell me about?"

Evie rolled her eyes. "Come _on_ Scar. And I _know _I'm not the only one. Right Lils?"

Lily looked over in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

Evie rolled her eyes again. More dramatically this time. "Well I'd expect you to carry around some protection from the way Ryan talks about you." When Lily still looked confused, she added, "_You know_. He says you guys have sex all the time."

"11:12. Damn," said Molly after looking down at her watch. They all ignored her.

"_What?_" Lily shrieked. "You're lying. I have _not _had sex with Ryan. Ever! There's no way he said that. _He_ wouldn't lie about something like that."

"And you think _I _would?" Evie's eyes narrowed.

But before either Lily or Evie could get deeper in the argument and possibly say something they would regret, Sophia spoke up sofly. "Um, Lily? Don't get mad but Ryan did say that. I heard him."

Lily put her head in her hands and groaned. She shot Evie and apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Evie. Ugh you must be so mad. I just can't believe Ryan would say that about me. We've only been dating for four months!" Evie shrugged her acceptance to the apology, and Lily stood up suddenly, saying, "I've got to go talk to him. Yes. Perfect. I'll _talk_ to him."

She stormed out of the compartment, her thick red hair swaying behind her as she left.

Scarlett stared after her for a moment turning toward Molly and saying, "So anyway Molly, who was it you wanted to shag?"

"Wha..? Shag? Oh! Right. Um. I dunno really. Haven't thought much on _who_."

Evie's cough sounded suspiciously like "cough-_slag_-cough".

"Hmmm," Scarlett mused. "What about... Sirius Black? I'm sure he'd be _more_ than will-"

"_NO!_" Evie yelled. Scarlett looked over startled. "Just no. _Not_ Sirius."

Scarlett narrowed her piercing blue eyes suspiciously. "_Not_ Sirius? Okaaay. How about James Potter then?"

"James? No I don't think that would work. He's still completely hung up on Lily right?" Molly asks.

"No no no. I talked to Sirius a bit during summer holiday, and he told me James is _definitely_ over Lily," answers Evie.

"You talked to Sirius a bit? Hmmmm. I didn't know you were mates with Sirius Black," says Scarlett.

Evie started twirling her long dark brown hair nervously. "Um. Mates? Yeah, we're...mates?"

"HA!" Scarlett yelled. "You only twist your hair like that when you're lying or flirting with a boy. And I don't see any blokes anywhere. Do you Eve? No? How about you Molly? Sophia? NO? Go on then Eve. Fess up."

"OKAY! _Okay_. I talked to Sirius for more than a _bit_. We talked a lot actually. Alright so we may have done a little more than talk. But I wasn't supposed to tell anybody! He doesn't like it when everyone knows his business. So please don't say anything."

They all agreed then went back to the task at hand.

"Why would James Potter want to shag me anyway?" Molly groaned. "I'm much too freckley," she said, glaring down at the numerous freckles on her skin.

"Shut up Molls. You _know_ your freckles are cute. They go great with that strawberry blond hair of yours!" Scarlett reached over and patted Molly on the top of her head. Molly swatted her hand away. "I mean my hair is _much_ too dark to go with my skin tone."

"God Scar. Fishing for compliments much? You know you're completely gorgeous," Evie says while flipping lazily through the magazine she had just gotten out of her bag.

Scarlett grinned and turned back to Molly. "So it's decided then. You get to shag James Potter. It's perfect! He's so cute! I really can't figure out why Lily didn't want to date him."

* * *

The compartment door opened with a bang. The four boys inside jumped and looked up.

"Lily!" exclaimed the tallest and easily best looking of the four. He ran a hand through his light brown hair and stood up to greet his girlfriend.

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

Ryan's friends all started to say stuff like, "Oooooo" and "Ryan's in trouble" before Lily silenced them with a glare.

Once outside, Ryan barely had time to get in, "All right Lils?" before Lily came out and asked, "Did you tell everyone that we have sex all the time?" Ryan only had time to open his mouth to answer before Lily interrupted with, "No, don't answer that. I know you told everyone that. My real question is _why_. Why would you tell everyone that. I don't want all my friends or everyone thinking I'm some sort of... sort of..."

"Lily! Can you just let me explain? I didn't mean to say it alright? It just sort of slipped out. I'm really really sorry. You know how much I care about you. I never meant to hurt you honest." Lily softened slightly at the sound of his sincere words. She loved the sound of his voice. "I can't control it really. My mouth has a mind of it's own," he trailed off suggestively and leaned forward to press his lips to Lily's. She sighed into his mouth. He's hard to stay mad at.

They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Lily looked over to glare at the interrupter.

"All right Evans?" asked James Potter cheerfully.

Ryan looked back to Lily and said, "Well I should get back to my friends. I'll definitely see you later Lily."

After Ryan was back in his compartment, James looked toward Lily. "A word Evans? It won't take long, I promise."

Lily sighed and agreed with, "Fine Potter. Make it quick." He gestured for her to step into an empty compartment. She complied.

"Look Evans. I know in the _past_ I've made it seem like I really wanted to date you, and I know-"

"Made it _seem_? Are you saying that you never wanted to date me? Cos it _seemed_ to me that-"

"_Don't _interrupt. Merlin that's so rude. Let me finish. I was thinking during the summer and-"

"_Gasp!_ You were _thinking!_ Wow. This is a _really _enlightening conversation."

"Okay fine. You don't wanna talk to me. Whatever. I'm just saying that here I am being as nice as...um...and you won't even _try_ to listen. So okay. I'll just go-"

"_Okay_. I'm sorry. I won't interrupt you again. You're right. That is rude."

"_Thank_ you. So anyway. I was thinking over the summer and I have now realized that I am 100% over you." Lily was unable to contain her suprise at this. "Yes Lily. Completely over you. No romantic feelings what-so-ever."

"So the point of you telling me this is... you wanna be mates?"

"Yes. Mates. I wanna be mates."

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay. Hug?" James opened his arms hopefully.

But Lily giggled and stuck her hand out instead. "Let's shake on it. I'm glad we're starting over."

As Lily Evans and James Potter were shaking hands and Lily was looking up at James the oddest thing happened. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes were really a nice shade of hazel and that his hair really was charmingly messy. She found herself unable, for the first time, to recall her many reasons for not wanting to date James.

But she was shaken out of her musings when James answered with a crooked smile, "I'm glad too...Lily."

* * *

_So did you like it?_

_Pleaseeee review! Even if it's to tell me that you hated it and it's the worst story you've ever read._


End file.
